Do You Know Hermione?
by Andrearose1990
Summary: Hogwarts is rocked to it core when they learn their Princess isn't as clean as she would like to be. Will her friends still be their for her when they learn of her secrets or will she have to find new friends. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my new story, a few things to know about it. Lord Voldermort does not exist in this story, so there are no death eaters or anything like that. There are still purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-born. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione laughed as Ron snorted his pumpkin juice through his nose over a joke Seamus had told. She had to admit it was a funny joke but not funny enough for that but still funny. She laughed reaching for a slice of chocolate cake, her weakness, when she felt it, but she was too late.

She didn't scream when she felt it, but everyone else around her did. Ginny was the loudest, but anyone would scream when you seen an arrow goes though their friends chest. As soon as she felt she threw up her left hand up in the air quickly.

The hall erupted in screams as Hermione stood up the Arrow on full display. "Luna," she gasped out looking to her blond friend at the Ravenclaw table. "Get them." She forced out, as blood started to trickle down her chest. Luna nodded at before anyone could stop her she disappeared with a little puff of smoke left in her wake. If possible the room erupted in more chaos, Luna just disappeared, she left Hogwarts, something that shouldn't have happened. Something that wasn't possible, that shouldn't have been possible.

"Out of the Way!" Professor Dumbledore urged as he tried to make his way to Hermione the rest of the professors running towards her.

"No!" she said holding up her right hand to stop them forcing them back, gasping for air while her lungs quickly filled with her blood. She staggered from side to side fighting to stay standing as she brought her left hand down in a flying motion, and to everyone's surprise bringing and man slamming him to the ground with a loud crack ringing through the hall.

"Hermione put down the shield." Professor Dumbledore urged once more, quite shocked that she was able to produce a shield strong enough to stop him and the other Professors from coming to her aid. "We need to help!"

"You can't…wait..wait…for…Luna." she choked out, dropping to her knees. She took her left hand and reached behind her back and snapped the back of the arrow earning a loud scream from her. She fell forward catching her with herself with her hands and accidently dropping the shield holding everyone back. With a shaky hand she reached to her chest and pulled out the rest of the arrow, screaming the entire time.

"Hermione," Professor Mcgonagall, breathed out and she took in her prized student laying in a grow pool of her own blood.

"Back… Away." She forced out sending them back a couple feet to their shock once again as she dropped to the ground rolling on her back before she let out a ear pricing scream as her body to shake violently. Students watched in fear as they watched the Gryffindor Princess die. No one could get close to her, even as her body was dying she was still strong enough to keep everyone in the room away from her.

In what seemed like agonizing hours but in reality were only a few second Luna finally arrived back with four men surrounding her. The tallest looked to be in his mid to late forties, had light brown hair that was being mixed with little wisps of grey, he had brown eyes that were hard as stone. The second tallest had black hair and blue eyes and he was gripping Luna's hand while he surveyed the room. The last two were the same height and looked to be twins, both having dark brown hair but one with blue eyes and the other with brown eyes.

The first two men ran to Hermione's shaking form and the second man kneeled beside. The first man gripped her face a little tightly before looking her in the eye.

"Hermione, listen to me, you are **NOT **allowed to die, do you hear me, you are going to make it." He stressed to her but she didn't respond. The second man ripped open her shirt before cursing under his breath.

"Dad, she was poisoned." He said placing his hand over her chest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Dumbledore yelled at the men in his great hall not understanding what was going on but they paid him no mind.

The twins moved over to the man on the ground flipping him over and feeling for a pulse. "She killed him father." He yelled over as if was nothing.

"Lucky bastard, she gave him an easy death." He said watching his oldest work on saving Hermione's life.

"Hermione if you can hear me, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt badly." The second man said before his hands started to glow bright gold. The first man held her hand and the hall was filled her screams.

"STOP," Ginny yelled from Harry's arms. "You're hurting her!" she cried.

"I'm saving her," he said through gritted teeth, as the screams got louder before they faded away and she passed out. After a minute he pulled his hands away and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he breathed out and the hall let out the collective they were holding, their princess was going to make it.

The first man placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up along with the second. "Boys, lets get out of here." He said the twins nodded and they dragged the dead man with them over their father.

"Dumbledore," the first man said turning to the stunned Headmaster. "I will be back later to discuss her protection."

The second man leaned down and gave Luna a heated kiss before they all departed with a small cloud of smoke.

As soon as they left Luna ran to Hermione's side, and everyone crowded around them Harry, Ginny and Ron dropping across from her.

"Ms. Lovegood, I need and explanation." Professor Dumbledore said all traces of plesentries gone from his voice as Madam Pomfrey shooed them away from Hermione and started to run spells over her checking her vitals.

"Umm…" Luna paused unsure of her next words, it wasn't really her secret to tell, but in this situation she knew she probably didn't have a choice. "You..." she started slowly. " You just met Hermione's biological father and her half brothers." If it was possible the room erupted in more chaos. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess had lied to everyone about her family, and someone was trying to kill her.

Professor Mcgonagall looked to her sleeping student her chest still covered in her blood, her skin pale and pasty looking, she always thought she knew the young girl, but she was wrong, they were all wrong.

**So what do you think about this story. I know, I know a new take but I wanted to write it and see where it could take me. Well show me come love and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you guys think so far, I am hoping that you will like where I plan to go for this story. Also as a side note I have published my first book called 'The Veiled Truth' its available on with print and e-book. **

**So check it out, but know on to chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2 **

She felt like crap, that's the first thought that came to her mind as she awoke from her slumber. She rolled her head trying to stop the spinning before her eyes to find many pairs staring back at her most of them with confusion and hurt and a little anger displayed in them. She looked to her left and saw Luna sitting there worry clearly present in her eyes.

"Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore started his voice harder than she was use to, but she guess that was to be expected after what took place in his Great Hall. "I'm am glad to see you are awake, but I believe an explanation is in order." He stressed getting straight to the point, something he was not known for.

"What's to know, I almost died, I was saved and here we are." She answered simply, annoying most in the small space.

"Now is not the time for games." Professor McGonagall snapped at her once favorite student.

"I'm not playing games, you wanted an answer and I gave you one." Hermione snapped back. Her head was spinning and she did not have time for their little inquiries.

Dumbledore let out a snort. "Miss. Lovegood said those men who came here were your father and half brothers. Is she correct." He said. "Why were you shot in the chest with an arrow in the first place."

Hermione took a deep breath giving a look to Luna who just shrugged and gave her a look back. "Yes, those men were my father and brothers. As to why I was shot with an arrow I can not answer that."

" Can't Miss Granger, or won't." Dumbledore pressed on.

"Either take your pick." She said looking him straight in his eyes.

He took a deep breath not expecting this answer from one of his most prized students. "Miss. Granger do you not understand the gravity of the situation. You were attacked in our school, nearly killed. You killed your attacker in front of the entire school, Miss. Lovegood was able to leave Hogwarts and then bring people back in with her. That is not something that should be possible. They then saved you using a method I have never seen during my lifetime and left. In the last day in a half, officials from the Ministry of Magic have been in my office wanting answers that now it seems that neither you nor Miss. Lovegood are will to give. I have always respected you, I expect the same from you."

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "The Ministry of Magic has no reason to be here, I did nothing wrong, yes I killed a man, but if you remember he shot me with an Arrow in a room full of students. I have never heard a better case of self defense." She took another breath before continuing on to their shocked faces. "Luna will not give you any answers that will harm my father or brothers and neither will I. My family came in and saved me and left that is all you need to know. I will not give you anything else on the matter."

"Why have you lied all these years about who your parents were, why let everyone believe you were Muggleborn." Professor McGonagall asked changing the subject.

"I didn't, my dad is John Granger, my mother is Elizabeth Granger, they raised me. My biological father, the man who came and saved me slept with my mother before she and my father got together. He has been there to give my mother money for me. He has visited me when he is able. I love him, but he is not my dad. They stay away from me for my protection, so I do not mention them."

"Well how does Miss. Lovegood know about them?" she countered.

"I was there when they came for a surprise visit. Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not know I was coming, neither did Hermione, I had a feeling that I should visit Hermione at the moment so I did and met them." Luna answered in a light voice. "I have promised to keep their secret."

"Why not come to us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because, my personal life is none of your business," she could see their taken back looks from her words but she kept going. "What happen was a freak accident and after word gets out that you cannot use me to get to my father they will not come after me again. I am also sure that my father will make sure that will never happen again. I have no reason to come to you and tell you my life story"

"I guess I was wrong about our relationship." Professor McGonagall said a little despondent.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, but my private life is my private life. I am under no obligation to tell you my life story." She said.

"We do have one last topic to discuss, Miss. Lovegood left school ground and returned with outsider."

"To save my life." Hermione interrupted coming to Luna's aide. "She left to get help, that without I would have died."

"If you did not stop us from helping you we would have been able to help." McGonagall piped in.

Hermione shook her head. "Not with the poison that was running through my body, it would have taken you days to figure out what was wrong with me and, another couple of weeks to figure out how to save me but I would have been dead in a matter of seconds. If she hadn't done what she did I would be dead right now. Plus I asked her to go, otherwise she would have never left. You can't punisher her for saving my life, how would that look." She finished with a slight smugness filling her body.

Dumbledore stared at her astonished that one of his prized students has out witted him. He couldn't punished Luna for what she did, her actions saved Hermione's life. It was not her fault that she was attacked because of her father actions. There was no real reason he had to punish her.

"Come McGonagall, we should give Miss. Hermione time to regain her strength." He said turning making his way to leave with Professor McGonagall following behind him.

**So what do you think? I hope you like this chapter, review and send me some love and feedback. The story will be building up from here. Just to let you know a little about my writing style I write a chapter whenever I get the inspiration to and I stop when it leaves. I don't like to force chapters just so there will be a chapter then I am left with a story that I don't love. So I hope that you can understand. I love you all. **


End file.
